


【双波拆卸】议员震荡波×声波

by soundshock5788



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundshock5788/pseuds/soundshock5788





	【双波拆卸】议员震荡波×声波

【双波／拆卸】议员波×声波   
是拆卸哦  
强行下药险被轮  
英雄救美街头拆  
重度OOC慎入，对声波的性格以及经历的理解和了解还不够深入，所以不知道这个声波合不合定义。

 

————  
“听说你能读芯啊。”说话人一脚踹翻了面前的蓝色机子，对方向后撞到了墙“来，说说我们现在在想什么。”上前抓住对方的颈脖。

深蓝的机子紧闭着双唇，光学镜很是暗淡。

“说啊！怎么不说话了！不是能读芯吗，当众揭穿我们的时候不是很狂吗！你怎么不敢说话了！”说话人招呼后面的拿来一包东西，抓住深蓝机子捏住他的嘴就把粉末往里倒，药粉遇到电解液就直接化了，深蓝机子被迫咽下了混合药粉的电解液。

“看看你等会这张乱说话的嘴会怎么样。”把倒光药粉的包装袋随手一扔就准备去拆对方的挡板。深蓝机子直接下线了光学镜和音频接收器，锁死发声器，但对方迟迟没有作为，再次上线，对面的几个机已经都不见了，只留下一个青蓝白色的机子。

“你没事吧。”向地上深蓝的机子伸出手“你可以叫我震荡波。”

“声波。”伸出手抓住震荡波站起来，想看清来人样貌光学镜却似乎出了问题，视线开始恍惚，机体也开始逐渐升温。

“你还好吗？你的脸色似乎不怎么样。”震荡波看着对方站立不稳的样子，好心扶住了对方。把声波的一只手搭在自己肩上，一手扶住声波的腰侧。却让声波更加难控制理智了。

声波想要降温，而震荡波的机体却正是冰凉的，处理器弹出很多错误警告栏，但都被声波关掉了，一把把震荡波推到旁边的墙上，压上对方的唇。

“嘿，等等。”震荡波推开声波，但声波又靠了过来。“帮我降温。拜托。”声波说完再次吻上对方。

震荡波并不很在意和别人拆一次，反正塞伯坦人也经常会随街拉一个只要双方不介意就能进行一场对接协议。

现在的情形，和那也没什么区别，虽然是被迫，但依旧没什么问题，况且自己是在助人。

震荡波反手抱住了声波，一个转身，声波被压在了墙上，震荡波的吻技相比声波要娴熟的多，金属舌深入对方口中，勾住对方的舌交缠，将声波的舌牵出唇外，松开，带出的电解液如丝牵连，然后下落断开。

伸手抚上对方的磁带仓，沿着磁带仓外延一圈又一圈，震荡波在对方颈脖舔舐对方的线路，呼出的气喷在对方音频接收器上。

声波也对上了对方颈部线路轻咬啃噬。手扣着对方装甲的接缝处，“哼嗯～”不禁发出一声闷哼。

震荡波一手在声波按键的各个接缝处抠挖，一手搭上了声波的挡板暗扣，随着“咔哒”的声响，声波的挡板落下，露出湿漉漉的接口，接口已经开始流出对接液，震荡波把一根手指伸入对方接口，异物的进入让内壁猛地收缩，“嗯～”声波抱住了震荡波。

“放松，乖。”震荡波附在声波音频接收器旁轻声说到。

手指在对方接口缓慢深入，让对方慢慢接受后又加入了第二根，接着是第三根。

声波打开磁带仓，抓住震荡波的另一只手，让他触摸自己的内部线路，声波在对方摸上磁带仓内部的线路后猛地一颤。

发现了这个敏感点的震荡波开始在声波磁带仓内部更隐蔽的角落与线路缝隙挑逗刺激，时不时放出微电流，声波被刺激的忍不住的呻吟。

下面的接口不停的流出润滑液，震荡波打开自己的对接面板，输出管已经很挺了，抓住声波的腰，对着自己的输出管压下，声波被激的发不出任何声音，后仰着头。

震荡波一下没入了一半的输出管，他顿住，等声波的接口不在那么紧后，直接进入到了最深处，声波紧紧抱住震荡波，咬住对方肩甲，下面的接口不停收缩着，声波不禁发出哼哼哭腔，“疼。”吐出这么一个字。

“第一次？”震荡波有些惊讶，自己居然是对方的第一个，他本以为声波这么好看的机型，至少这个赛星月里也对接过不下十次，然而事实上却是至今都未对接过。

震荡波在知晓这一点后动作开始温柔起来，我需要让他留下一次完美的对接体验，震荡波这么想。

感应到对方在进入自己体内后就没有作为的输出管，声波忍不住扭动腰肢，舔上对方音频接收器，一手向下体伸去，抓住自己的输出管开始套弄，但笨拙的手技没法给自己带来快感，声波只能又开始抓住震荡波肩甲，借力让自己可以上下抽动。

震荡波扶住声波的腰，让声波来了一个360度旋转然后背对自己，声波的接口内壁只感到一阵翻搅，油箱里有什么在翻腾。

声波扶住墙，趴在那，腰弯出一个完美的弧度，高抬着臀部，震荡波慢慢抽出输出管，然后猛地进入，腾出一只手，套弄声波的输出管。

几番轮回后，声波过载了，次级能量液喷射到墙上，震荡波还没有，抽出输出管，声波感到自己的接口一空，没了支撑，声波瘫坐在地。

震荡波把自己的输出管对上了声波的嘴，声波一口含住，无意识的用舌头沿着震荡波输出管的纹路舔弄，震荡波按住声波的头，整根的进入直接抵到了声波咽喉，让他难以吞咽电解液。

声波吞吐着输出管用一只手挑弄，一手伸向自己空虚的接口，模拟着输出管的抽插，声波的学习能力很快，震荡波先前的手法声波自然记忆了下来，现在反用在震荡波身上，震荡波被弄得过载了，能量液都射在了声波嘴里，声波咽了下去。

眼神迷离的望着震荡波，趴在了地上，高抬着接口，手指还在抽插着，润滑油不停的冒出来，无声的请求着震荡波的进入。

震荡波当然不会拒绝这个，再次进入，直冲对方的垫片与次级油箱，在几番抽插后，次级能量液进入了对方的次级油箱。

声波在过载后就直接下线了，震荡波退出输出管，为自己和声波装回挡板，抱起声波，在对方额头留下轻轻一吻，离开了这个巷子，至于地上的狼藉，就由别人来清理吧。

——分割线  
什么时候开始，我可以一口气写完一辆车都不带脸红和停顿了。  
我天哪，明明都没写过什么车，为什么能变成现在这样。(・◇・)_(:з」∠)_  
最后谢谢观看～


End file.
